Once Upon a Time: Enchanted Forest Thanksgiving
by Booshea831
Summary: Set after season 3. Inspired by a line from Charming, Emma, Neal, Henry, Regina, Snow, Charming, Belle, and Rumple gather for Thanksgiving. One-Shot. Enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving!


**AN: Okay so in the one episode of season 2, Charming and Snow are discussing the newest finding of family members and Charming remarks that "It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land cause that dinner would suck." And the idea of a Once Upon a Time Thanksgiving with their crazy messed up family was just too good to pass up;) So this is set after season 3(which is not over yet btw so I don't know what actually happens before/after) but I'm assuming everything turns out okay and so yeah this is after. Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC! Hope you enjoy and laugh a little! Btw it switches back and forth between character couples/groups and says which family at the top, until the end where it is mainly Regina's pov until everyone arrives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**P.S. Thank you to my besty Bikana for reading this first and giving advice! You're the best and this is dedicated to you:)**

**The Charmings**

"DAVID!" David Nolan aka Prince Charming raced down the stairs, sword in hand, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Mary Margaret-Blanchard aka Snow White looked up from the counter, hands covered in flour and some in her hair, "Put the sword away. I said I'd make stuffing but I can't figure it out." David set the sword down and came to stand beside her, turning the page of the cookbook in front of her, "Ask Emma, she's more familiar with this than us. If you hadn't suggested this idea in the first place-" Mary Margaret sighed, "David I want to have Thanksgiving as one big happy family. I know you said it jokingly that one time but I really want to do this. Especially since there's no life threatening missions or kidnappings or brother-in-law's girlfriends- who if you ask me they should just hurry up and marry already- losing their memory." David smiled, "You should still ask Emma."

**Swan**

Emma was humming slightly as she worked, stuffing the turkey with onions and potatoes and seasonings. Neal aka Baelfire stepped into the kitchen, followed by their son, Henry. "Hey babe whatcha making?" Emma wiped her hands on a towel, "Stuffing the turkey for dinner. I figured it'd be easier if the more experienced of us made the most important part." Neal rolled his eyes, "Cause you've made a turkey before." Emma frowned and Henry snickered, "Well no, but I have had some pretty okay Thanksgivings before and I've seen it done on TV." She went back to the turkey and Neal bent down until he was eye level with Henry, "See, remember when your mom said TV can't teach you anything? Well that is called irony." Henry smirked, "Yeah dad, I know what irony is. Maybe we should help her because if she puts anymore unpeeled onions in the turkey we're all gonna choke to death." Neal chuckled and looked back at Emma, "Yeah I suppose we should, huh kid?"

**Rumbelle**

Belle cocked her head to one side, staring from the open cookbook to the tv and to the unpeeled potatoes in front of her. She sighed, "Okay the book says to boil them and then the, the, TV says to bake them," she muttered to herself. Why was making mash potatoes so hard? She contemplated for a few more seconds, "I'll just make them like we did at home." She opened the drawer in front of her and took out the meat tenderizer, holding it back over her shoulder and preparing to slam it down on the potatoes. "Belle, sweetheart, what are you doing?" She turned to see Rumple leaning in the doorway with a smile on his lips, "I'm making mashed potatoes. For Thanksgiving tonight. But there's so many different ways to do it, I'm just going to do it the old fashioned way." "With a meat tenderizer?" She looked at the mallet in her hand, "Is that not how to make them?" Rumple pushed off from the wall, "How bout we just use magic?" Belle frowned slightly, "You know I don't like to use magic." He smiled, "Well you're not using the magic, I am. So technically it's okay." He pointed a finger at the pile of potatoes, sending a small spark of magic at them. The result was an explosion of potatoes on, well, everything. Belle blinked the mush out of her eyes and tried to wipe it off but the stuff was on her hands so she really just managed to smear it around. She gave up and looked to Rumple who was also covered head-to-toe, "Well that worked." She rolled her eyes, "Right." He smirked, "Well they are mashed." Belle sighed, "I'm going to get more potatoes and you are going to clean this up, no magic. And I'll know if you used it." He looked a little confused as she handed him a sponge, "How will you know?" Belle smiled, "Because without magic, it shouldn't take you only until I get back."

**Evil Queen**

"This is stupid. Really, really stupid. I mean we should be focusing on getting back now not starting this lands customs!" Regina scowled as she lugged two paper bags full of food. Since she was easily the most kitchen savvy person in their crazy family (it gave her a sense of pride, really) she was in charge of the rolls, green bean casserole (Henry had insisted) and the pumpkin pie. If she didn't want to prove how good she was (stupid pride) she'd have said it was too much. But really bread wasn't that hard and pie was almost easier. And the casserole was so easy it was laughable. She set the bags down on the counter and removed her coat, grabbing her apron and tying it on. The phone rang and she grabbed it, tucking it between her shoulder and ear as she began opening the ingredients for the casserole. "Hi Regina! It's Mary Margaret. Um so we're having some trouble with stuffing so I was wondering if we could push the dinner back like half an hour? So like 5:30? And, um, could you call Belle and Gold and tell them?" Regina could hear loud clanging in the backward and assumed David was trying to help, and failing pretty bad. She scowled, "Why do I have to tell them? Call them yourself. But then again if no one tells them they'll probably show up at 5:30 anyway. Belle still can't read a clock." She heard Mary Margaret sigh, "I would call but I've got to make the stuffing. Thanks! See you later!" She hung up and Regina scowled again, scrolling through her phone book for Gold's home number, "Bad enough I have to see him later," she muttered. It rang twice before he picked up and the word, "Hello," died on her tongue with his words, "What do you want?" Regina rolled her eyes, "Why do I have to want anything? I'm not calling to chat. Mary Margaret's running behind on stuffing so dinner is now at 5:30. Okay? Goodbye." She hung up before he could reply, "I still think that this is a bad idea. Someone's going to end up dead by the end of it."

**~4:00 one and a half-hours before dinner~**

**Charmings**

Mary Margaret stood bent over, staring into the oven. David was leaning against the messy counter. He sighed, "It's fine, dear. Just back away from the oven." She sighed and backed away from the oven, turning to the messy counter and sighing again, blowing her flour-y bangs out of her face.

**Evil Queen**

Regina gave a contented sigh as she placed the casserole in the oven and rolled the bread dough to place in the pan. Her phone rang again and she growled, snatching it up and pressing talk, "How bout we just move the dinner to midnight?" she snapped at who she thought was Mary Margaret. Another voice answered instead, "Um, okay that's not going to work Regina are you okay?" She sighed, "Perfectly fine Miss Swan- Emma." Emma didn't sound convinced, "Right. Well Belle just called, fretting about dinner being moved to 4:30 and she was not ready at all and she said you'd called and moved the time?" Regina slammed her fists into the dough and then put a hand to the phone to focus more, "No. Mary Margaret called and asked me to tell her dinner was moved to 5:30 because she needed more time. That is what I told Gold." "Well maybe Gold wanted to make it look like you messed up." "When is he not," Regina muttered. She pulled the phone away and clicked "group talk," typing in Gold's number. She waited and as soon as she heard him pick up, she set the phone down and clicked speaker. "Dinner is at 5:30." Silence on both ends and then, "Rumple you said it was 4:30! I have more time?" Regina smirked, knowing Gold was going to get chewed out by Belle of all people. She began kneading the bread again: this ought to be good.

**~5:20 ten minutes until dinner~**

**Swan**

Emma checked the oven one last time, giving a satisfied smile and turning it off, opening the door. She slipped on oven mitts and pulled the tray with the turkey out. Neal entered, tugging on his coat, "Ready?" Emma nodded, "Yeah just let me pull on a sweater and we'll be on our way."

**Charmings**

"I can't believe I made stuffing and didn't burn it." David smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "You could have made it anyway." She smiled, "Yeah. Well we better get going. Don't want to be late."

**Rumbelle**

Belle covered the bowl of mashed potatoes and smiled, satisfied. "Alright. I'm going to go get dressed. DON'T touch the potatoes." "No worries," Rumple muttered, reading the paper and glancing at her as she passed. "You should just go like that." Belle scowled, looking at her reflection in the mirror: her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she didn't have any makeup on yet. She had a still-mashed-potato-covered apron on and the navy t-shirt and jeans she was wearing along with a pair of slippers. She turned back to him, "Haha very funny. I'll just be a minute." She went upstairs and Rumple glanced at the clock, giving a wry smile, "So about ten minutes."

**Evil Queen**

Regina glanced at the clock as she set the two dishes on the table and returned to the kitchen to put the pumpkin pie in the fridge. The doorbell rang and she wiped her hands on her apron, took it off and ran a hand through her hair. "Please don't be Gold." She gave a sigh of relief as she opened the door to Emma, Henry, and Neal. She stepped back to let them in and Neal set the turkey on the table. Regina smiled, "Well I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you're here. And that turkey actually looks delicious." Emma gave a wry smile, "Never thought you'd be glad to see us or never thought I could make a good turkey?" Regina smirked and Henry entered, keeping her from retorting. "Hello Henry." Henry wrapped his arms around her in a hug that she returned, "Hey mom." Regina couldn't help but smile, smoothing down his hair and making to answer the doorbell once more.

Mary Margaret and David stood in the doorway. Mary Margaret smiled and stepped inside, "Hi Regina. How are you? Look I know we aren't on the best terms but at least we're trying right?" Regina gave a thin lipped smile, "Yes, we're trying. You can set the dish in the dining room." Mary Margaret smiled and made her way into the dining room. David gave Regina a small smile and followed.

The doorbell rang for the last time and Regina gave a small groan, sighed heavily, and opened the door. "Belle! Please come in." "Regina it's nice to see you! I brought the mashed potatoes!" Regina gave her a genuine smile that vanished when Gold followed his girlfriend inside. "Gold." "Regina." "Be civil," Belle hissed to him.

**~5:30 Thanksgiving~**

They were all sitting at the table, in a VERY awkward silence. They hadn't even started eating yet. Finally Emma broke it, "Look I know we're not normal. We are the LEAST normal family ever. I mean come on Prince and Princess, Evil Queen, Dark One. I mean if you look up "dysfunctional family" our faces probably come up. So yeah, sitting at a table in silence is really fun and all but maybe we could at least try to eat Thanksgiving dinner without sending death glares to each other." Regina let out a small sigh through her nose, "Emma's right." David pressed his lips together, "So, when are we going to cut the turkey?" Emma smiled, "Well, uh, dad, I know that you have your sword." David smiled and stood up, "Okay then. Let's make this a true Enchanted Forest Thanksgiving. He unsheathed his sword and Mary Margaret clucked her tongue in annoyance and disapprovement but said nothing as David sliced the turkey clean in half with the sword. Everyone jumped a little and Regina sighed, "Well I guarantee my table will need to be replaced." Emma smiled, "Thanksgiving as a normal family. Yeah. Impossible."


End file.
